Don't be late
by FrayWrites
Summary: Sasuke just came back from a successful mission. what can go wrong? being stopped by his friend for 10 minutes can't possibly lead to anything bad. right? Narusasu. Don't read if you can't handle abuse.
1. Chapter 1

_"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late." Was_ the only thing Uchiha could think about. He's latest mission went off without a hitch. So why was he worried? well it was simple. He arrived in Konoha at 12. It took him approximately 10 minutes to report to the hokage, but on the way back home he got stopped by Neji. He kept saying he was busy but Neji just kept on talking. finally when he left he realized he was late. _Very late._ He arrived home at 12:30. He slowly opened the door, made sure not to make any noise but of course the door decided to fuck with him and made a loud noise.

"Sasuke, your finnaly home." is what he heard a very familiar voice say. Sasuke gulped knowing _Naruto_ was not in a good mood. "yeah, I just reported to the hokage. Sorry it took a while."

"No don't apologize, but how long does it take to report the hokage?"

" Around 10 minutes."

" How long does take to get home?"

 _Again "_ Around 10 minutes."

After that Naruto slowly got up and _ran_ at Sasuke. He first slammed the door shut and punched Sasuke's so hard that he flew and hit the opposite side of the room. Sasuke groaned at how hard he got hit in the stomach. Naruto quickly came over and started kicking his stomach.

" **I'f it takes 20 minutes than where you the other 10.** " While talking Naruto didn't stop kicking him. The force of Naruto's voice brought tears to his eyes.

"I I'm so-sor-ry pleASE STOP!"

Naruto stopped at the momment when Sasuke yelled. Sasuke quickly brought a hand to his mouth and threw up some blood.

"Sasuke you know I hurt you cause I love you. It's just when you stay out longer than you have to. It makes mad beyond believe."

Naruto then picked up Sasuke gently and took him to the bathroom. after entering the washroom he put Sasuke on the sink and started talking his shirt off. On his chest were bruises from the kick. Naruto started touching the bruises. Sasuke yelped from pain and said "be gentle."

"I'm trying teme.You know, I dont enjoy hurting you."

 _"Could've fooled me"_ is what Sasuke thought but didn't dare to say it out loud. Instead he said "Naruto I've had a tough day can I get some privacy here?" Sudenly Naruto's hands stopped moving. He grabbed Sasuke's head so they were both making eye contact now. He then said " _why? you got something to hide?"_ Sasuke gasped. Absolutely bewildered that Naruto could accuse him of having an affair but it wasnt the first time.

"Naruto you know I don't have secrets. I tell you everything."

"Then tell me Sasuke, why were you late?"

Sasuke suddenly became wary not knowing how to answer the question. So he just stayed quiet.

" **Heh** " Naruto chuckled darkly "not saying anything now are we?"

Naruto then grabbed Sasuke by his throat and threw him against the bathroom tiles. Sasuke landed on his back with a loud thud. He attempted to pick himself up but Naruto was on top of him, pinning his hands above his head. Up close Naruto looked even more mad than usuall. Sasuke started to squirm feeling very scared. He attempted to say something but Naruto cut him off.

" **You can't speak when I give you a chance, so don't fucking talk at all.** "

Naruto then used Sasuke's shirt that was previously lying on the floor to tie his hands together. Sasuke became aware of what was happening and chose to speak up.

"Naruto please not today. I'm already tired from my mission." Naruto apparently didn't appreciate him speaking up because right after Sasuke stopped talking Naruto backhanded him right across his face.

"Did I say you could speak _bitch?"_ Sasuke became quiet after that. He didn't dare to move his head. He didn't dare to make eye contact. He just wanted to get this over with already.

Naruto was satisfied with Sasuke's lack of protests has he spread his legs. He could sense that Sasuke was uncomfortable but Naruto didn't give a damn. Naruto ripped Sasuke's pants off along with his boxers.

Sasuke felt so _exposed_. He was on his back naked with his legs spread open for Naruto to see. He was humiliated but he was used to it. He shivered when he felt Naruto's tounge on his left thigh. Naruto started nibbling on it, then bit it hard. Hard enough to draw blood. Sasuke hated this. He hated it when Naruto _marked_ him. But he let Naruto do it cause he loves him.

Naruto slowly made his way down to Sasuke's ass. He bit the right cheeck hard making sure to draw blood. He heard Sasuke make a moan of pain. He wanted to hear moans of pleasure not pain. Naruto brought his tounge to Sasuke's pink butthole. He started to lick the ring of muscles then slowly he put his tounge inside then out. Repeating until he heard moans.

"aaah AAAH aah" he heard Sasuke's sweet moans. He couldn't take it anymore. He brought his hard dick up to Sasuke's hole getting ready to thrust, but before that he asked a question.

Sasuke's mind at this point was jello. He wanted Naruto so bad. He wanted to ejaculate so bad it hurt. His head was so jumbled he didn't even notice when Naruto stopped. Sasuke lifted his head to see what happend. All he could make out with his hasty eyes were that Naruto was starring at him. Before Sasuke could say anything Naruto started talking.

"Why were you late today?"

Sasuke couldn't believe it. Naruto was still asking the same question. Sasuke really didn't want to answer that question, but he needed Naruto right now. He _wanted him._

"I got stopped by Neji."

As soon as Sasuke said the name, Naruto's expression changed to a very dark one. Naruto was squeezing both of his thighs so hard he thought that he might break them. Even though getting stopped by a friend isn't that big of a deal. It was a huge deal to Naruto who gets jealous very easily.

"Let me get this straight. You made me wait so you could entertain some other man?"

"I only said hello I swear!"

Sasuke pleaded desperately. He didn't want Naruto to fuck him when he's angry. Anything but that. He's desperation brought tears into his own eyes. In a sense he was crying at himself.

"You WHORE! I can't leave you alone for a second! You think you can do whatever the fuck you want! You fucking piece of shit!"

Naruto was beyond furious at this point. He didn't even tell Sasuke to prepare as he roughly pushed his dick inside. Sasuke started screaming with pleasure and pain. He came as soon as Naruto entered him. Naruto didn't stop though. He never stops until his satisfied. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore he started bawling out loud. he screamed, cried, moaned until eventually he passed out.

Funny how being 10 minutes late made him suffer all night.


	2. Chapter 2

Reader's P.O.V

Most people wake up in a bed in the morning. Feeling energized and comfortable. But Sasuke didn't. He passed out on the bathroom floor. He was still lying there. It was around noon when Sasuke started waking up. He's head spinning like crazy. He's legs were still speared wide open with semen dripping out of his ass. He tried getting up slowly but he's lower half was burning. Naruto must've tared his ass. He could see semen mixed with blood underneath him. Since it was too painfull to get up. Sasuke started crawling towards the bathtub.

Sasuke's P.O.V

After turning on the hot water. I very carefully go in. _"ahh"_ I sigh in relief. Hot water always helped lower my pain. It felt as if the water was melting away my pain. At moments like this I wonder why I stay with Naruto. _"You love him"_ a voice in my head said. Have I gone insane? Probably, but I'm not crazy enough to leave Naruto. He gets violent at the thought of me talking to someone else. I don't even want to know what he'd do if I left him.

Being in hot water makes me feel like sleeping. But I can't it's probably lunch time now. I should make lunch for Naruto and me. He'll throw a fit if food isn't waiting for him by 2 exactly. After being in the bathtub for a while I decide its time to get out. I start getting up it still hurts but less than before now. I cringe as I look at the mess on the floor. My ripped up clothes beside the sink. My shirt was the only thing not ripped up but it was soaked in semen and blood. I pick up the clothes or lack there of and get out of the washroom.

Naruto's P.O.V

Sasuke just passed out but that doesn't mean im gonna stop fucking him. I'm not gonna stop until I see blood. Until I know he hurts. Then maybe next time he'll think twice before being late. I hate people who are late. I don't hate Sasuke though I could never hate _him._ I eventually get bored of fucking him. It's no fun when Sasuke's quiet. I'm still mad though. I need a drink. I leave home wanting to go to a bar.

 _"That whore. Who does he think he is? Talking back to me."_ I can't stop thinking about how mad I am at Sasuke. He thinks he can make wait. God dammit I'm still getting worked up. I fast walk to the nearest bar. Which just so happens to be a gay bar. I enter the place I immediately take notice of a few prostitutes. I wonder if I should buy a one night stand. I don't get much time to think as I notice one of my friends calling me.

It's Sai he must be here for a drink too. I make my way towards him. I put a huge grin on my face as I say "Yo Sai! How are you?" Sai gives one of his fake smiles at me and replies " I'm fine Naruto. But I'm guessing you're not since you're here after all." I give a small chuckle before talking again. " Well you know how it is. I got into a little argument with Sasuke. The bastard was so mad at me that he wouldn't let me sleep with him." I pout childishly after speaking. Sai then offers me a drink, I accept graciously. After a couple drinks he leaves. That's when I ordered the hard alcohols. I drink and I drink until I got approached by a male prostitute. He offers me a one night stand _free of_ _charge_. He said he's been watching me for a while and loved to get a taste of me.

He has the same hair color as Sasuke but he's nowhere near as beautiful as him. I think about his offer but who am I kidding. I'm too drunk to make a rational decision. I grab his waist and pull him closer I only ask one question. "Which hotel do you wanna go to?" He says he's staying at a hotel near here. He leads me to it shortly after. When we arrive I don't even bother taking a shower. I just push him down on the bed and fuck him right then and there. Hey, Atleast I used protection.


End file.
